Changing fate
by Ilovesparklypeople321
Summary: Bella has to avoid changing fate when she has to start over completely from the time she met Edward.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok well here is 'Catching Fate' Its a story where Bella has to avoid changing her destiny. If you like it great! If not, also great! Please R R, all feed back good and bad is appreciated.

Disclaimer: Twilight and everything in it belong to Stephanie Meyer. I got this news this morning and am very disappointed...:(

I concentrated very hard on the problem at hand. "Bella," Edward gasped. I was trying to put all my love and memories of us together in the for front of my mind, in the few seconds I would have to open my mind to him. Then I felt his lips on mine, and my focus diminished. I pulled back, and looked deep into the swimming pools of topaz that were his eyes. "Did you want me to show you?" I asked pretending to be aggravated.

"Oops," he said, "Ill be good." He sat back down on meadow floor, and folded his hands in his lap, motioning for me to continue. "Good," I opened up my mind, and tried with all my might to keep it open as long as I could. Then his lips were on mine again, and my shield popped right back into place. "Oh well," he whispered in my ear. "That was wonderful love, thank you so much. Not just for that, but for giving me you and Renessme."

I leaned in and kiss him once on the lips, "Your welcome, thank you for giving me you." "Im yours for the keeping, and nothing will ever change that. I love you." I smiled, "I love you to. More than I can even comprehend." He smiled my favorite crooked smile right back at me. Suddenly his face started melting away like chalk off a sidewalk.

My surroundings were starting to change, "Isabella?" That wasnt Edward's voice. The meadow, and Edward's smiling face were slowly starting to morph into a bed room. Not just any bedroom, but my bedroom. In Phoenix. "Isabella?" The voice thats not Edward's ask again. Wait I know that voice. "Mom?" "Yea honey, its time to get up for school." What, school? "School, mom Im graduated, and married, and have a kid, and Im a..."

Wait I could'nt give away the Cullens secret. "A adult." I finished lamely. "Not yet sweet heart, a few more years. I dont want you to grow up to quick though. So come on get up for your first day of seventh grade!" What the heck was she talking about, wheres the hidden camera? I sat up in my bed, and looked down at myself. What?! I had shrunk at least five inches, and I was human again. "Okay Emmett, Edward, whats the joke in this? I dont see this funny at all."

"Who in the world are Emmett and Edward? Are you feeling all right sweetie?" Now that I think about it. No no I wasnt. What the heck is going on? Is this one of Emmett's tricks? Where's Renessme, Edward?, Alice? Wait what if that was a dream, what if the last two years spent with him all was a dream? This cant be happening, I remember every thing, down to when I first layed my eyes on them, and none of it was real.

"Not really mom, I feel kind of sick." She looked at me closely, probably trying to find out if I was lying to her to get out of school. "Okay Isabella, but only this one time." "Bella," I instantly corrected. "Since when?" Oops that hadnt happened yet, what was I talking about? Wow I have alot to think through.

"Um... since now. Just Bella okay?" She narrowed her eyes at me, "Okay then _Bella. _Lay down, and get some rest. I gotta go to the store, were running low on grocerys. Will you be okay till I get back?" This was the perfect time to get to the bottom of all this. "Of course mom, Ill see you when you get back. I love you." "Love you to sweetie, Ill be back in a few hours."

She got up, and walked out of my room watching my big show of going back to sleep. As soon as I heard the door slam down stairs, I jumped up and ran down the stairs. I still remembered all the Cullen's phone numbers, and if I wasnt going crazy they would pick up. That is if they already had their phones. I prayed to God they did, that would be all the proof I need and Edward would come and get me and everything would be okay.

I dialed in the number on our wall phone,apparently I didnt have a cell phone when I was twelve, and waited. Edward picked up the phone on the third ring, and it was a relief to hear his velvet smooth voice again. "Hello?" He sounded curious and confused all rolled into one. He must not recognize my mom's number.

"Oh Edward I thought I was crazy. Look I dont know what happened, but Im human and twelve and I dont know what to do. If this is some prank you and Emmett cooked up, it isnt funny anymore. Im scared." I was on the verge of tears now, I didnt know what to do. What if I never saw them again?

"Um who are you?" he replys seeming completely confused now. "Bella, your vampire wife, the mother of your daughter." What is he doing? He's never done something so cruel to me before. "How do you... Look Im sorry but I have no idea what your talking about. How did you get my number?" Tears were rolling down my face now, how could he not know me.

"You gave it to me, I have all seven of yhall's numbers. Now where is Renessme?'

"Who IS Renessme? How do you know my name, and why are you saying your my wife? Emmett is this you?" Really, REALLY he thought this is Emmett. "You really dont know who I am. Your wife, you ask me to get married, and you cant even remember me?" This was hurting me more then when he left me, more then the venom running through my vains. He did even know who I was.

"Im really sorry I cant help you, but I haft to get to school. Hope you find who your looking for." He sounded like he did when he first met me. Trying to be polite, but trying to get out of telling me his secret to. "What ever bye." I slam the phone on the receiver, so upset I might explode. What was going on? Was that really just a dream? No Edward was a real person. So it must have been some kind of warning, there's something fate wants us to change.

Was it Renessme that wouldnt be here this time around, Edward even? What was life trying to tell us? Maybe it just wanted me to change something like Edward leaving. That would be easy to avoid. I could avoid the James thing, therefore the vampire army. I could avoid the Volturi ever even knowing I exist. Maybe life wanted me to make our life perfect. But why? Why would mine and Edwards life being perfect effect anything?

I wouldnt give up Edward, Renessme, or any of the Cullens even if fate made me redo it a million times. They were my life, and I would just haft to wait for my life to play out again. Oh this was gonna be torture. Oh well, there has to be a few things I would like to change in my life. Right? Well I guess were gonna find out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I havent updated in a while, Im gonna try to get better at it LOL Please forgive me!

"Bella." I sighed. I had prepared myself for days for this long car ride. I knew this was gonna happen due to my helpful dream, but I still felt close to snapping as she repeated herself for the millionth time. "You dont haft to do this." I looked up into my mom's pleading blue eyes. I hadnt gotten my eyes from her that was for sure. I looked into there deep depths and repeated for what I hoped was the last time the truth that I tried to hide, that put so much pleasure into me. "I _want _to go."

"Okay," she gave in. We were almost at the airport now. "Do you promise to call me, and email me every day?" I smiled, it was a sad smile for I knew that our contact was only gonna last for about another two years. Then Id be a vampire, and have a vampire family, and a half vampire kid. Not to mention my half vampire kid's husband. I wonder if I could stop that from happening so soon, I mused.

"I will try my best, but please dont freak out if its not right away. I have, I mean I will have friends in Forks," I replied quickly fixing my mistake. "Okay baby, but I dont want to lose contact with you over this. Come back when ever you need to, I will come right back." I could, just like last time, see the sacrifice behind the promise. "Thanks mom," I hugged her as we were at the air port now waiting for the flight to board. I knew I would never take her up on that offer.

"Last call for flight 4 to Seattle Washington, Last call for flight 4 to Seattle Washington." I hugged my mom one more time telling her I loved her, and ran for the flight. I got on the plane and took my seat near the back. The whole flight was spent thinking about Edwards velvety voice and his wonderful unique scent. I closed my eyes remembering his light topaz eyes. That reminded her of the first time she looked in the mirror.

Flashback:

I walked back up stairs after talking to Edward on the phone,and walked into the bathroom. I played with my fingers as I walked and went as slowly as possible. I guess I was just gonna haft to act as normal as possible. I slowly raised my head to look in the mirror. A strangled cry raised out of my throat. I grabbed my old hair brush off the counter and threw it at the mirror shattering it. My head turned frantically looking for the little girl that was in the mirror.

It took me running back down the stairs and punching 91 into the phone before I realized the little girl was me. Oh my God my moms gonna kill me.

End of flash back:

So Im definitly not letting Emmett talk me into watching Bloody Mary with him again. We were all sitting on the couch four years after the battle when he walked in holding the movie. He talked us all into watching it with him with a puppy face only a heartless person could deny. He had looked like an over grown child.

I had clinged to Edward for a week after that, never being more then two inches away from him. I also refused to look in the mirror for a month. As for me shattering the mirror, my mom made me work my butt off to get it replaced, and grounded me for two weeks. Not that it really mattered, that two weeks the first time around was spent in the hospital due to an accident with a basket ball and some air.

I had a concussion and fell asleep slipping into a coma for a month. That was an experience that I didnt want to repeat. I did end up paying for it. I forgot how clumsy I was as a human, and forgot about my speed and striegnth and senses disapearing. Not to mention all the times I accidentally called my mom Esme. That took alot of explaining, and lieing which lucky for me I got alot better at as a vampire.

I didnt let slip anything about that secret, but I did get wierd looks when I sometimes would say something to 'Edward' and remember he wasnt here this time around at school. I even felt the need to keep my distance and keep up appearences for the Cullens sake and mine. Plus the less people who knew me the easier it would be to not worry about it when it comes time to changing. Ah changing wont that be fun. Another round of burning, I will need to be super quiet this time to. In the end it will be worth it ,though I still cant wait for it to be over.

Back to the point, my life with Edward is gonna be perfect. I hope he doesnt leave me though, because I dont know if I can take it a second time. It will probably the most easiest thing to avoid. The thing Im worried about is him asking me to play baseball with him, and me having to say no. I might end up having to tell him about going back in time and stuff before that

I wasnt exactly planning on telling him about that part, he may think Im crazy. Not to mention that will leave a bad impression on his family. Oh well to avoid the James, the army, and the Volturi, everything basically, I haft to tell him. He loves me, or at least he will, so maybe he'll hear me out.

Im skipping over a part though. The agonizing month before the James thing where all he does is ignore me, or ask questions. This was gonna be a long month.


End file.
